Breezy
by BunnyRaven
Summary: NOW A REAL STORY! :D Summary inside. Rated T for safety, may become M in later chapters but not really that Lemony so far, sorry to disappoint. Just sweet and a bit angsty. R
1. Chapter 1 Breezy

**A/N: NO LONGER JUST A ONE-SHOT, NOW A REAL STORY!  
**

**Wow, so I haven't posted in forever. Haven't been able to write is more like it. I wrote this pretty little RaeXRob Lemon in a beautiful jolt of inspiration. Haha, haven't written in so long so it's probably crap but I have to get back in the saddle someday, so here goes, be gentle. I can delete it if it's too horrible :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, as I was around 8 years old when the show premiered. Yeah.**

A little summary & background:

_The team is at a grand Gala for heroes where Raven is telling Robin she wants to go home, that she doesn't feel well, so he takes her home._

_Robin has been flirting the fuck out of her for months now and all she ever does is blush and smile a small smile at the floor._

We meet our heroes walking through a brightly lit anteroom at a swanky banquet hall. Well Raven is walking and pulling Robin along.

"I. . . I feel awful. Take me home?", Raven groaned, lying through her teeth and hoping Robin wouldn't notice.

"Sure, Babe.", Robin said. Smirking at once more getting away with a pet name, and wondering why Raven was trying to get him alone, she was terrible at lying to him.

Raven simply smiled back and used her powers to teleport them to the tower.

In the very same moment Robin took her hand and without meaning to she transported them right onto her bed. Once she realized where she'd taken them Raven sat bolt upright, letting go of Robin's hand and blushing 30 shades of red.

Robin laughed and squeezed her sides playfully, making her jump backwards into his body and lose her breath. She halfheartedly struggled to get away as he wrapped his arms around her and turned her towards him before she knew what was going on.

Now she was on top of him and she could hear his heart beating almost as fast as hers. Then, in a sudden burst of confidence she kissed him, hard.

She could swear she felt electricity as their lips met.

After a few seconds that felt like years she pulled back to see his reaction. He put his hands on her hips, inadvertently reassuring her, and kissed her back. They were short, soft kisses at first, then he became the fierce, hungry Robin she knew and loved.

She groaned softly as he took her cape off and in another burst of courage she unbuckled his belt and started to push his shirt up off his body, sliding her hands over his delicious abs and sides.

"Wow.", he breathed when his shirt broke the kiss.

"I know the feeling.", she gasped out before returning to the kiss.

Then, in an event previously unimaginable to her, Robin started to slide her leotard down off her shoulders. Kissing here and there on the newly exposed skin. She gave up trying to catch her breath and let her body moan loudly and helplessly.

Once her leo and booties were off Robin returned to kissing her only on the lips, allowing her to collect herself enough to get to work on his tights. Which she removed by ripping them off with her powers, along with his shoes and gloves.

"Whoa.", he said, all scratchy and turned on, it was all she could do not to cry out at the heady sound.

Then she realized they were naked.

"Eee!", she squeaked. She actually squeaked, and Robin laughed and gave her the softest, sweetest, gentlest kiss fathomable.

"You don't have to, Rae. I respect you, it's totally fine. I know you're a virgin.", he whispered kindly, taking her hand.

"Thank you, Robin.", she said, choked up out of happiness.

"Yeah, let's go on a few dates first, haha, I'm not that easy hottie.", he laughed, breezy as he always was with her.

**A/N: Yeah that's how it ends, I know, but I don't like a slutty Raven, and I think I'll make a real story, or at least a sequel/expansion, of this, so review if that's something you want. Thanks for reading, even if you hated it.  
**

**-BunnyRaven out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Not so breezy

**A/N: You asked and I'm answering, well only 1 single person asked, but hey I was going to do this either way.**

**First replies to some reviews:  
**

******To "Waffle", of course there will be batman in here, he's Robin's daddy and there will be meeting the parents funny stuff and fluff. Why the guest name? Please PM me if you have an account, as I may need help with the Batman stuff. Not familiar with it enough. I really only know about the Teen Titans animated series, I know EVERYTHING and am obsessed, but that's all I know. So yeah, get at me :P**

**Also, to EmailGoose.3517 who said my Robin and Raven are OOC: I know they are, this is my take on them. IMO the Robin we see on T.V. is like on duty Robin, this is off-duty Robin, much more easy, breezy, beautiful Covergirl, lmfao yeah, sorry just being silly, srsly tho!**

**I'm not even going to defend my Raven cos I think she's perfect, and I repeat I don't like a slutty Raven so I will write my pure, sweet, funny, cool, awesome, badass Raven. Thanks for not being a jerk and giving constructive criticism though. I really think you should be a Beta.**

**Well, without further ado, I present to you chapter 1 of the continuation of Breezy. Read Breezy before this, or you will be confused, it's just a oneshot but it explains the basic plot and gives the entire background. Just read Breezy first, k? K. Oh, I've gotten off topic, well here's the actual story then, heh. :3 Tell me if you hate the new attitude I gave Raven, I can once again strip her of her confidence, if you'd prefer. **_**Italics are thoughts.**_

We enter on the living room of Titans Tower, it's around 3 p.m. And Raven is sitting on the couch watching BB and Cy play video games and actually chuckling softly at some of their jokes. I don't care where Starfire is or what she's doing, and Robin is coming down the hall to the living room from his room.

"Hehe", is the first thing Robin hears when he walks into the living room of Titans Tower, _it's  
Raven, laughing?_ He grins in spite of himself and jumps the couch to sit next to her.

"Hey princess" he says, kissing her cheek and making her blush slightly.

She just nonchalantly smiles and says "Hey" back. Robin is slightly miffed at her steady voice and lack of tomato level blushing. He raises an eyebrow and Raven pretends not to notice.

_Hah,_ she thinks, _this is easier than I thought. Just stay strong, Rae, you can do this, he doesn't have to completely knock you over every time you see him, your a badass super-heroine, remember?_

_. . . ._

Last night after Robin had left her room, Raven had gone into her mind and talked with Courage, restraint, purity, and Love. She thanked them for the bursts of confidence, helping her show her true feelings and keeping her from doing anything she might regret. She yelled at lust for allowing her to get naked but lust just laughed and said, "You know you wanted it". Flooring Raven and making her push her to the back of her mind.

Now Raven had all kinds of courage and confidence, she definitely liked Robin but he was going to have to get over himself a bit.

. . . .

Later in the day, as the Titans were on their way home after fighting Mumbo. Raven, who had been holding Robin as she flew decided to take a little detour. Robin started to question her but she silenced him with a very sweet and persuasive kiss.

She took him to the highest spot in Jump City, a bank building where she liked to meditate sometimes.

"Wow.", Robin gasped as she turned him to see the Sun setting on the shining coastline, hugging him from behind.

"This is my fourth favorite place on Earth. My second is my room and the third is Titans Tower.", she told him quietly as they listened to the breeze coming up from the shoreline and the sounds of the city below.

"What's the first?", Robin questioned.

_He doesn't miss a thing_, she noted.

"Your arms.", she replied, steady and unabashed, as she let him go and walked over to the edge where she sat, dangling her legs over the side.

Robin smiled to himself and went to sit beside Raven, taking her hand and cutely kissing up her arm to her neck. Making quick work of finding her pulse and nibbling and teasing it. Making her giggle and moan softly.

"Stop, haha, Robin!", Raven screamed, giggling madly and pretending to fend him off.

"Go out with me.", Robin murmured in her ear, suddenly serious, almost begging.

"Where?", Raven said, laughing to try to cut through Robin's sudden intensity.

"The movies, dinner, dancing, the mall, I don't know, I just. . .", he trailed off letting Raven go and lying back on the smooth tiles of the roof.

"You just what, Robin?", Raven asked, feeling worried for some reason.

"I just want to be with you.", Robin struggled as he said it, like it was too big of an admission for him, too much.

"Me too.", Raven tried to soothe him, but she could sense the difficulty he had telling her, feel his sharp insecurity.

She lied down and rolled on top of him, kissing him softly and timidly, unknowingly making him think she was scared of him and unsure of how much she actually wanted to be with him. He pushed her off gently and jumped off the building, landing in a run and sprinting back to the tower, feeling like he was about to burst with rage at nobody but himself.

Raven stared after him as he ran away, slowly slipping into a pool of darkness to teleport to his room, where she knew he would go.

Once there she waited, sitting at the foot of his bed and meditating, breathing her mantra over and over. Suddenly, he slammed the door and dropped to the ground screaming, curling and uncurling his fists. She couldn't think what too do, he clearly didn't know she was there and she was wary of his reaction to her seeing him like this.

"Oh, my love.", she cried, the words coming out of her before she thought them. Then silence, Robin froze, staring at her in pale shock.

After a moment he was over it, standing over Raven, hugging her tightly, his face buried in her neck.

"I'm sorry Robin, for whatever I did, I didn't mean to hurt you. What did I do babe?", she said sweetly, hugging him back. One hand clutching his back, the other in his hair, gripping fiercely as if trying to physically apologize.

"It's all okay now Raven, don't even think of it, I was just being so fucking insecure, as always.", he whispered, sounding lighter somehow, then pulling back to kiss her softly, a kiss full of apologies and recompense.

When they broke the kiss she murmured, "You have nothing to be insecure about as far as me, you've got me Robin. You always have.", and kissed him deeply, cementing the new trust between them.

They fell asleep after a while, Robin's head on her tummy and Raven's fingers in his hair.

**A/N: That's chapter 1, Robin has issues. At some point in this story Arella will make an appearance, Raven is going to introduce Robin to her mom! No marriage though.**

**Read and review, please! I really want to know what you think.**

**BR out  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Homesickness

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I've been sick and this story is difficult for my muse, I have a direction now though, and I think it's cute. Here is some of chapter 2. Please review! I've had 523 views and only 4 reviews, are you kidding me? Grr, review or I might put this up for adoption. It's giving me too much trouble.**_** Underlined Italics are telepathy.**_

Later at about two in the morning Raven got up to go to her own room, needing badly to meditate after all the emotional exhaustion Robin had put her through. She slid out of robin's grasp and walked out the door after kissing him on the forehead.

As she was passing Cyborg's room she heard giggling and smooching sounds, as she wondered what on Earth could be in Cyborg's room making those sounds a flustered, blushing BB came out of Cy's room. When the two titans made eye contact, Raven stifled laughter at BB's embarrassed look.

"Raven! Uh, Cy needed help with, uh, his batteries? Heh, heheh.", the green boy tried.

"It's okay BB. It's cute really.", Raven said reassuringly, then patted BB on the shoulder and walked off to her room. Leaving BB stunned at the whole event.

. . . .

As she sat in her room meditating Raven thought of her mother and brother back home on Azarath. She sent her brother a message through their telepathic connection.

_Brother, I miss you so, please assure me everything is still going well on my home planet Azarath, I need a seeer to look into my future and tell me what there is to know about my love life, anything about a boy named Richard Grayson, or a Robin, I know I have never been interested in anything about a love life but this is. . . different. Do not tell mother anything, it's much too soon, I will tell her though, in my own time. Thank you in advance brother, I love you and mother so much, I think of all of you everyday and pray to the blind monks of Azar that you continue to be free and safe from my our father. I wait for your response, brother Crow._

She felt a pang of home sickness and went on chanting, her mind filled with memories of her mother and brother. Soon she fell asleep.

**A/N: Yes, I did make up a brother for Raven, his name is Crow and he is going to give Robin the business. :D If you'd like you can search on google for the pic of the raven genderband that inspired her brother. Just copy & paste this leedo linky:**

**:thumb 216926506:  
**

**If you do it right you should find a deviantart fanart by rai-ex.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry

**I'm putting this up for adoption unless someone wants to work on it with me. My muses just can't. Sorry. I'm having terrible horrible awful Teen Titans fanfic writer's block. D:**


End file.
